The Commander Story
by malthemalevolentone
Summary: Wander and Sylvia are on a new planet but something seems odd about it, AN: This is way better then the summary makes it, I suck at Summary's.
1. Chapter 1

Wander sat on Sylvia as she walk in this woods on this planet, "I don't think anyone lives here" Sylvia said to him.

"I'm starting to think you're right Sylvia" Wander said, he thought he heard something on this planet but he much had been hearing things.

Sylvia stopped and looked around, "did you hear that?" she asked.

Wander listened trying to hear whatever the Zbornak heard, "I don't hear anything Sylvia" he said in reply.

Sylvia looked around then sigh, "It much have been nothing" Sylvia then continue to walk.

"What did you think you heard?" Wander asked.

"Some Watchdogs" Sylvia said.

Sylvia keep walking for a while though the woods looking around, see seen really no life, and that somewhat scared her.

"Sylvia" Wander said.

Sylvia stop and look back at him, "yes Wander?" she asked.

"This planet seems to not have as much life as other planets we been on, even one's Lord Hater took over" Wander said.

"Will you see not all planets are going to have the same life" Sylvia said.

"But, there is just something up about this planet, like it wasn't here before we been to this spot before and never seen it, maybe it's" Wander said, he was cut off as Sylvia look around hearing some kind of sound.

"Watchdogs" She yelp, but it was already too late to run as an army of Watchdogs come out, blocking everyway they could have used to flee.

"It's about time we got you" Commander Peepers said.

"I should have known this was a trap!" Sylvia said, "Okay I know you're not going to like this Wander but we're going to have to fight"

"But there is too many Watchdogs, you won't be able to take them all on by yourself" Wander said.

"You're right" she sighs and took Wander off her back.

"What are you doing?" Wander asked.

"Wander none of us are going to be able to make it from this if we just stay or fight, so I'll fight them off and you'll have to run"

Wander face turn to stock, "what!? I can't leave you!" he said.

"Look if we both stay here both of us will be trap"

"I still can't leave you!" Wander said.

"Wander, please just do this for me"

"I can't Sylvia, I just can't leave you"

She sigh, "What if I promise you that once I break out I'll come back for you? You just have to leave for now, I promise I'll be back"

Wander frown, "but"

"Please?"

Wander think for a while, "okay I'll do it"

"Good, now on the count of three I'll attack and you'll run got it?"

"I got it" Wander said sadly.

"1, 2, 3!" Sylvia yelled, she right away started attacking the Watchdogs.

Wander sigh sadly and ran off, he didn't get far before he look back, he seen that the Watchdogs had Sylvia down, he wanted to go back so badly, but he knew he couldn't.

"Sylvia's strong Wander, she'll be okay" he said to himself, he then continue to run.

He keep running until he couldn't anymore, he look around trying to find out where he was, he knew he was still on the fake planet and as long as he was here he wasn't safe.

He went into his hat to find the Orbble Juice, only to noticed it wasn't there, "Oh no I most have left it with Sylvia"

He keep looking though his hat until he found an old can of it, he shake it to noticed it sounded not really full, "hmm, It only has a little in it, but it should get me off this planet and hopefully to another one"

He made a small bubble with it and went into it, soon he was off the planet.

He looks back at it, it was still there for now, he was worried about Sylvia, but he had to believe she would be okay.

He sigh and walk around in the small bubble, he had to hope it wouldn't pop anytime soon cause it was all he had.

* * *

After walking around in space for a while he seen a upcoming Planet, he didn't have much time to think of what the planet was as he knew the bubble might pop at any time so he walk over to it.

As soon as he was over the planet the bubble pop and he begin to fall.

He closes his eyes, fearing what would happen when he hit the ground.

* * *

**AN: This is my so far first and only Wander Over Yonder story, I had this idea for a while but really didn't think of writing it until now, sorry if anyone is occ, are anything is just off, also thanks to everyone on Tumblr that were able to tell me how to spell Orbble Juice cause I really didn't know how to spell that. Also the name to this story will make more sense later as so far it doesn't**


	2. Chapter 2

Wander's eyes open, he noticed he was in some kind of cave, _'hmm I feel like I been here before' _he thought to himself.

He then noticed his head hurt a lot, and his memory didn't make much sense,_ 'where's Sylvia? What happened?' _he thought.

A small watchdog walk over to him, "you're okay!" he said.

'_I feel like I know him but at the same time I don't' _"sorry to ask I feel like I know you but I don't at the same time who are you?" Wander asked.

The watchdog looks confuse before he smiles, "you are joking right, it's me Westley!" he said.

Wander look at the watchdog, "Westley?" he asked.

"Yes! Remember I try to get you to Lord Hater but then I change my mind and free you! And you left me here because this is where I wanted to be! And you left with Sylvia!" the watchdog said.

"….." he shake his head, "no I do not remember that, but do you happen to know what happened?" he asked the watchdog.

"Sorry Wander, I don't all I seen was you knock out cold on the ground and I took you here before the army of watchdogs on this planet found you" Westley said.

"Was Sylvia with me?"

"No she wasn't are I would have try to bring her too, it wouldn't have been easy so"

Wander got up and started to walk to the opening in the cave.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I have to find her" he said.

"But look at the weather" The watchdog said, Wander then noticed it seem to be snowing pretty badly, "and plus you don't seem to remember me, you shouldn't" the small watchdog said grabbing Wander's hand.

"But…what if Sylvia is in danger?"

The watchdog really didn't know how to reply to his friend, he had no idea where Sylvia was himself, but the Watchdog knew for sure that with the weather and Wander's memory issues he wouldn't get far looking right now, "you should wait until the morning, maybe then you'll remember something about what happened?" the watchdog said but it sounded more like he was asking.

Wander sigh, he knew the watchdog was right, he would never find Sylvia in this weather, and without being able to remember anything clearly he wouldn't know what really happened to Sylvia, "okay I'll stay but in the morning I'm going to look for her"

* * *

_**AN: Here's chapter two! It was going to be longer, but will it was meant to be done a long time ago I just really forgot.**_


End file.
